This invention relates to an air cooling type absorption cooler.
An absorption refrigerating machine which uses water as a refrigerant and lithium bromide as an absorbent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,399. In this prior art, water is used for cooling an absorber and a condenser. Water is utilized for cooling in order to realize an operating temperature of about 40.degree. C. for the absorber and the condenser.
However, no absorption refrigerating machine which uses water as a refrigerant and lithium bromide as an absorbent and which utilizes air for cooling the absorber and the condenser, (namely, an air cooling type refrigerator) has yet been disclosed.
It is known to utilize air for cooling the absorber and the condenser in an absorption refrigerating system, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,873. In this case, however, it is inconveniently necessary to use a florocarbon system which enables the operating temperature and the pressure of the absorber and the condenser to be heightened.